


First Impressions

by wilddragonflying



Series: Fallout Fic [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gun Violence, Threats, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: Kaili finally makes it to Goodneighbor; she isn't impressed with the first person she meets.





	First Impressions

When Kaili and Dogmeat finally make it into Goodneighbor - after getting sidetracked by raiders, super mutants, and ferals galore - they’re both covered in blood and guts and sweat. Kaili barely has time to glance around before someone’s calling, “Well, look’ee, here!” in a salesperson-cheerful voice. She groans mentally, then turns to face the owner of the voice, a rough man dressed in leathers.

”Can I help you?” she asks shortly, barely refraining from glaring.

”Yes, you can,” the man answers, smirking. “You see, I’m the head of the Goodneighbor Welcoming Committee, and we got a small fee that needs to be paid - a vistor’s fee, you could say. 100 caps.”

Kaili barks out a laugh. “100 caps? You’ve got to be joking.”

”Well, I’m not,” the man says, decidedly less jovial. “You gonna pay, or am I gonna have to take it off your corpse?”

Kaili starts laughing, then - deep, hysterical laughter that ends abruptly with a gunshot from the pistol she’d pulled from the holster at her hip. The man goes down with a scream of agony, clutching his now-ruined knee cap. Kaili saunters over before landing a hard kick to his shoulder, knocking the man onto his back before planting a foot on the remains of the knee she’d blown out. “You must be a special kind of stupid,” she says, expression hard now as she bends down, leaning over the man and holding his gaze. “A woman walks into Goodneighbor with her dog, and both of them are covered with blood that doesn’t belong to them - and the woman is very obviously armed with several very nice weapons - and you think it’s smart to demand money from her? You really are stupid.”

Kaili leans down farther, putting more pressure on the ruined ligaments and bone, eliciting another scream from the man beneath her as she grinds her toe into the damage. “Now, I don’t have very much patience for pieces of shit like you. I ever even hear a rumor of a rumor that you’re pulling this shit again, and I’m gonna come after you - and I’m gonna aim just a little bit higher the next time I shoot. A stimpak will take care of this knee; you think it’ll grow back your dick?”


End file.
